Liar
by Googala2
Summary: Sometimes hatred is the closest thing to love you'll ever get... Hashirama/Madara


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Author's Note: I'm a Hashirama/Madara fangirl and will forever remain until my last dieing days. This is just a little something I made in support of my favorite pairing. Sorry, no lemons, but lots of sad fluff. T_T

* * *

**

**Liar

* * *

**

Madara is older now, but the memory still remains. Deep in the back of his mind, he is unable to forget the promise his Senju had made him.

And the dream they both shared.

* * *

"_Go to hell." Dark eyes warily watched the other while an ominous frown spread cross his lips. "Then maybe I'll accept you, Senju."_

_There are times when we deny ourselves what we truly want…_

_The slight flicker of hurt crosses the elder's eyes. "Madara, I…"_

…_because the pain is preferable to waiting.

* * *

_

_The twisting ache in his chest is real. The pain in his arms is too._

_So is the crying, cursing child thrashing wildly in his arms, overcome by rage._

_Its not that he enjoys the pounding on his chest or the gashes sharp nails leave on his arms, but he knows that this is proof of the other's feelings for him. This refusal to accept his embrace and his devotion is all the proof he needs._

_He doesn't understand how he knows this, but somehow, despite his young age, he recognizes that this is perhaps the most attachment the younger boy trapped within his arm's embrace has ever displayed towards another._

_He accepts the other's scorn as a gift to be treasured.

* * *

_

_They are still young, very young. Neither one of them understands what it is they feel for one another, but they know it's very dangerous._

_The younger turns and walks away, the older watches him do so._

_They both know what the other is thinking._

_It's not a secret to either of them.

* * *

_

_They are older now, both fine shinobi of status and power. But nothing has really changed between them from their younger days._

_Except…_

"_Damn it!" A soft curse leaves the lips of the younger, his brows pulled into an expression of displeasure. "Senju, release me! I have battle preparations to attend to." He struggles half-heartedly to escape the other's hold._

_The elder's arms tighten around his waist. "That excuse is getting old. You need to widen your choice of activities." He buries his face into the mass of coarse black locks the Uchiha calls hair._

"_Bastard." The Uchiha is still after that, content even._

…_He doesn't usually have scratches on his arms when they leave each other.

* * *

_

"_I can't."_

_Madara's thin brows pull together, displeasure evident on his face. He knows exactly what is happening. Always had known._

"_I see." Hurt. That was the only thing Madara felt at that moment, but it didn't matter now._

_He had been such a fool._

"_Let's end this Senju!" His rage is unmistakable._

_Now he would pay the price for his foolishness.

* * *

_

_A promise._

_Not that the young Uchiha believed in it anyway, but it felt…nice…to let himself, if only for the briefest of moments, dream of such a future. Even if he knows better, he…can't help but dream._

_Because that was the first dream, Hashirama had ever shared with him.

* * *

_

_Blood. It's on his hands and running down his chin, warm and bitter against his scorched skin. He grits his teeth and glares at the Senju, who holds the front of his robe in his grasp, holding him up._

"_You, you…" He breathes in pained gasps._

_He can only whisper the rest, but there the most honest words, Madara has ever said._

_They're his last words; the last words Hashirama will ever hear him speak._

_Soft eyes lock with Madara's bleeding crimson ones. He smiles, but it's dead and broken, like a soulless doll. "I'm…sorry, Madara."_

_The light leaves Madara's eyes and Hashirama can't look anymore._

It hurts…

_So he lets go, and Madara tumbles to the bottom of the cliff, to his final resting place…_

_Or so Hashirama thought.

* * *

_

"_Madara." Warm hands tighten around his waist and he feels…happy. "I'll never let you go."_

"_Really." The sarcasm doesn't go unmissed by the elder man, but he merely smiles and kisses Madara's neck tenderly._

"_I promise." A suspicious glare meets his soft gaze._

"_And what would compel you make such a promise, Senju?" A demanding question that only causes the elder to laugh lightly._

"_Because…"

* * *

_

Madara looks up to the Hokage stone faces, still unable to forget that day, that night, that promise.

And the words that followed.

His face is still, like the statues themselves, but the tears are still falling, bitter and warm against his skin, like blood.

* * *

"_I love you, Madara."

* * *

_

"Liar."

And he turns away from those eyes, like he had so many years ago, when he was so very young.

"You never loved me, Senju."

But this time, no one comes after him.

Now there's no one holding him back from his dream.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Oh, it's so sad! It makes me want to cry, but I shall resist for the sake of this Fandom pairing. I came to realize very early on that this is a tragedy pairing and heartbreak is just part of the package of their greatness. So what do you think? Please review…**


End file.
